Second Chance
by therobot
Summary: [Sky High and Blue Heaven] The demon Seiryuu, who was responisble for the death of hundreds, has been given a second chance. Will he use it to reform himself, or will he take revenge? Should be interesting, even if you haven't read the manga.


**Note: **This one shot fan-fiction is based on to unlicensed manga _Skyhigh _and_ Blue Heaven._ You can go to Omanga . net and download the manga "scanlations" for free.

_Skyhigh, Blue Heaven _and all the characters are the creation of Tsutomu Takahashi.

* * *

Seiryuu opened his eyes to a vast wasteland. He rose from the ground and looked around, mildly interested in his surroundings. He was standing on gray soil, and everything was encased in a dark fog. The sky above him was black, and there seemed to be no signs of any life. 

"Welcome, traveler," said a soft voice behind him. Seiryuu turned around. He was now facing an ominous temple, and a very beautiful priestess. "My name is Izuko," she continued, "and I am the Guardian of the Gate of Grudges."

Seiryuu looked unfazed upon hearing this. "So I am dead?" he asked, unusually polite. Izuko nodded and moved towards him. She placed her thin hand on his shoulder, and a rush of memories came back to him.

He remembered the carnage, the gunfights he had gotten into. He remembered all the people he killed, and the enjoyment he had gotten from it.. Then, he remembered her. The beautiful officer from the ship…Yoshiko. He tightened his fists and looked into Izuko's eyes. "I remember," he said, "I remember everything."

Izuko recoiled at the sight of his cat-like eyes. Regaining her composure, she continued, "You're a demon. I didn't believe it at first, but I can tell by your eyes. You, Ri Seiryuu, are responsible for the death of hundreds. But you are being offered a second chance."

"A second chance?" he repeated. Once again, she nodded.

"Yes. I am giving you two choices. You can choose to be reborn, with the opportunity to reform yourself and go to Heaven once you die again. Or," she said, "You can go to Hell, where you belong." Seiryuu looked amused.

"Am I obligated to reform myself?" he asked. She shook her head. "Then I choose to be reborn."

"Very well," she said, "I'll send you to be reborn on Earth. You will age just as quickly as you did in your past life, and you shall reach the form you are in now by the time you are six. You will still have some memories of your past life." Izuko waved her hand and a portal appeared behind Seiryuu. "Go."

"One question…you know I'm going to kill again, don't you?" Izuko nodded. "Then why don't you try and stop me?"

"…I can't," she said. Seiryuu smirked and turned around.

Seiryuu had aged just as quickly as Izuko had promised, and he was once again looked like a man, just like in his past life. But his memory was choppy and unfinished. He could remember her, though. The woman he had met on the ship Blue Heaven. The women he had fallen in love with.

"Natsukawa Yoshiko," he said to himself, looking at a slip of paper he was holding. He looked up from the paper to a door he was standing in front of. It was the home of Yoshiko, who Seiryuu had been tracking for months. He finally discovered that she lived in Osaka. He smiled and brushed a lock of his greasy black hair from his face. Then he knocked on the door.

Yoshiko immediately answered. "Jyugon, I've been waiting for you all –" Her eyes opened wide as she realized who he was. "You!" she screeched, "You're supposed to be dead! Floating in the sea somewhere!" Seiryuu just smiled.

"You still smell beautiful, Yoshiko," he said as he took a whiff of air, "I'll never forget your smell." He pushed her back and entered the house.

"Why are you still alive!" She demanded, "Why have you come here!"

"I've been reborn," he said, "And you've been on my mind. I really do think I love you. I know you think I'm incapable of love, but I'm not."

"My boyfriends going to be here any minute," she screamed hysterically, "He'll stop you."

"Oh, this won't even take a minute," Seiryuu said as he grabbed her wrist. He threw her to the floor. He climbed over her, pinning her to the ground with his weight. She squirmed and tried to get free, but he weighed too much.

"I'm glad you've decided not to scream," he said, "it makes this moment more beautiful." He leaned forward, his face not even an inch from hers. She glared at him and spat at his face.

Seiryuu grimaced and wiped his face with the back of his hand. He pulled handgun out of his jacket and put it to Yoshiko's forehead. A look of shock overcame her face.

"You should have said 'I love you' back."

BANG.

* * *

**Commentary: **So, that was fun. I always wondered what would happen if Seiryuu was reborn, and it was very nice to speculate. Both him and Izuko are very mysterious characters, though, so it was difficult to decide their reactions and what not. 

I hope you enjoyed reading this fic! Please review.


End file.
